


A Birthday to Remember

by bielefelts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Good feelings all around, M/M, Tons of crying from Mika, Tons of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefelts/pseuds/bielefelts
Summary: A belated Mika birthday fic!





	A Birthday to Remember

The 26th day of December.

For most, this isn’t particularly a special day. If anything, it’s simply the day after Christmas. A day of rest after festivities, enjoying gifts, and spending time with friends, family, and lovers who perhaps still have a day off.

For Mika Kagehira who was born on this very day, it also isn’t particularly anything special. He’s never really celebrated his birthday growing up and never really thought about or remembered it until well after it passed. In fact, rather than celebrating, he’s out doing a part-time job cleaning up the auditorium right now.

That's the thing about having a birthday during winter break and after a major holiday – no one ever really remembered it for him either. If anything, the few times people had remembered, it was often mixed with Christmas or New Year’s celebrations, so it never really felt like it was something all his own. While he can't say he doesn't like celebrating birthdays for others, celebrating his own in the past meant unwanted attention, people asking him what he wanted or him receiving things he didn't know what to do with when he honestly didn’t want anything at all. It usually ended up being an uncomfortable and awkward situation more than anything, so he usually just kept quiet about it.

However, once he had become an idol, things changed. While they didn’t have school officially due to winter break, starting last year foe the first time in his life he had found birthday cards shoved into his locker from fans from the normal section of the school once classes had resumed. This year he’d also seen signs from fans wishing him an early happy birthday in the crowd during Starfes. He still doesn’t know how to quite feel about it – having gone from only a handful of people knowing to an unaccountable, large number of complete strangers giving him their sincere birthday wishes and thanks.

It feels nice, he guesses. Not like he feels he has done anything to deserve any praise though; he didn’t ask to be born after all. Heck, he really can’t even be sure that it's his real birthday. He’d been tossed away by his birth parents without any sort of birth certificate, so there's no real way to know. It’s fine though; he’d long ago stopped really caring about it.

Mika stops sweeping and looks around the room. There, all done. Not a single trace of the festivities from the other day aside some larger equipment and props the school’s staff has asked him to leave alone. Now all he has to do is tidy up the stage and he can head home.

He wonders if Oshisan is feeling better. Since Starfes, he’d spent the entire time sleeping and still hadn’t gotten up when Mika left for his part-time job this morning. Maybe he’d be awake now? While he honestly didn’t want or expect anything from Oshisan, if he could have one tiny present, it would to be able to spend the rest of the evening with him just relaxing, and – if he really wanted to be selfish – a maintenance session. He giggles cheerfully to himself at the thought. The last few weeks have been crazy busy and nothing but stress, so some maintenance would be really nice.

Putting the broom away with a newly found skip to his step, he grabs the keys and heads out, making sure to lock the storage room door behind him. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if someone got in and ransacked the place because of his forgetfulness. He rattles the knob one last time for good measure and turns to go towards the main stage.

He only goes a couple paces before he hears something though ahead of him. It sounds like…people talking? Does someone have the auditorium booked after all? He thought the staff told him that it’d just be him today. Did his brains fall out somewhere again?

 

“Come oooon~!”

 

_Naru-chan?_

 

“He’ll be here any minute, so hurry up!”

 

Yeah, that was definitely Naru-chan; he’d recognize her voice anywhere. Did Knights have practice or something?

 

He heads closer to the stage and sees a light behind the thick curtains dim. The talking also seems to have hushed.

 

_Uh…_

 

Mika immediately feels his pulse quicken. Not having the best eyesight in the dark, alongside being pretty sure he’d seen a scary movie where this very thing had happened and the main character got attacked by ghosts he couldn't help the wave of fear that washed over him. Did he just imagine hearing Naru-chan? Or was it maybe a ghost copying her voice to attract him over?...Was he about to get attacked by a ghost too?!!

 

He's about to head back to try and leave as sneakily as he could, but something stops him….what if Naru-chan and the rest of Knights got attacked? Maybe he’s the only one who could do something? He’s scared, but he at least needs to take a peek…

 

Fight or flight instinct on, he slowly opens the main curtain.

 

For a second nothing, just an empty auditorium before him. Then suddenly he’s blinded by the stage lights overhead flashing on.

 

He screams. He can’t help it. He hears running and a body hits his and he wails louder, flailing against his assailant who has him tightly in their hold. They feels too real, too warm, to be a ghost….is he getting kidnapped? Mika struggles harder, since at least he can maybe fight off a real person. Plus, he couldn’t get kidnapped when Oshisan was still at home waiting for him! He’ll panic if Mika doesn’t come home. “Nnaahh~ Lemme go! I swears my organs ain’t tha’ great!!”

 

“H-huh? Mika-chan, calm down! It’s just me!”

 

Wait- he knows who this was. “N-…N-Naru-chan..? You’re the kidnapper?”

 

“What?” She looks at him as if he had grown a second head. “No, silly…Happy birthday!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your  _birthday_ , Mika-chan," she enunciates. "Look, we got this all set up for you.” She gestures behind her. “Surprise!”

 

Mika blinks. Dots are still dancing in his eyes from earlier and he's shaking from the adrenaline, but he scans the stage and indeed sees balloons, banners, and a few tables on the other side with snacks, drinks, and even a huge cake. He also weirdly spots a lot of Valkyrie’s props and stage equipment strewn about as well. He's sure he brought that all home the other day.

 

“Happy birthday, Mika-chan-san!”

 

He turns to see the youngest Switch member behind him, a bright smile on his face. Another familiar face walks up next to him.

 

“Yes, happy birthday, Mika-kun.”

 

“Tsumu-chan-senpai….?” He looks over and Natsume comes up as well. Bringing his eyes back up it’s not just Switch, but his 2-B classmates, Anzu-chan, and even the other younger kids from Ra*bits all emerging from their various hiding spots around the stage.

 

Mika is in shock. Did all of them come just for him? There’s no way...But as everyone came up and to give their presents and warm wishes, while some rougher than others (Koga shoves a bag of candy into his face before stomping off and Natsume failingly tried to get him to solve a riddle before he giving his gift), all of them seem warm and sincere.

 

When the kids from Ra*bits come up, Mika notices a certain other member not with them. He had been sure after all that happened at Starfes that things between them had cleared up some, but maybe Nazuna-nii really still didn’t care after all…

 

Perhaps seeing his strained expression, they quickly explain that Nazuna is running late and should be here at any time. Mika is still dubious, however not even a minute later just as they said, a small figure in uneven blond hair and wrapped in a huge winter coat comes running in with a large gift box in hand.

 

“Nazuna-nii...”

 

“Mika-chin!” He yells, out of breath. “Oh thank god, I’m not too late. Uh…here.” He awkwardly hands Mika the box. “Happy birthday! Despite the size, this actually isn’t much, but I…I want to get you something, since I wasn’t able to get you anything last year either. You don’t have to accept it, but please– if you could!”

 

“Uhh….ya really didn’t hav’ta get me anythin’, Nazuna-nii.” Mika replies, awkwardly holding the gift. “Ya already helped me and Oshisan so much the other day at Starfes. We might’ve still lost pretty early on, but ya still saved our skins out there and even helped Oshisan after he collapsed. I can’t be in yer debt anymore with presents.”

 

Nazuna shakes his head. “Mika-chin, no. Itsuki already repaid Ra*bits with the outfits he made for us for the second half. It’s your birthday, I wanted to get this for you. This isn’t something I want to you to pay me back for.”

 

Seeing that Mika still isn’t convinced, Hajime chimes in. “Nii-chan, is right Kagehira-senpai. This is something that all of us from Ra*bits actually pitched into. While I know you all weren’t in full power, we do consider Valkyrie our seniors that we have to beat. To have been able to win against you in Starfes we feel that we’ve come one step closer to achieving that goal.”

 

Mika feels his stomach ache from remembering that defeat, unsurprising as it was. After Shu collapsed it had been just him and Nazuna, neither of with any practice for Valkyrie's old Lives. While it allowed Valkyrie to not be disqualified and disbanded, their performances hadn’t been anywhere near enough to get them past the first round.

 

Hajime continues. “But aside from that, you’ve also often helped me with part-time jobs and I had a lovely time sewing with everyone in the Handicrafts room earlier this month. I know you’ve helped Tomoya-kun and Mitsuru-kun with things as well, and so we’d be grateful if you accept this as a symbol of our appreciation for all you’ve done for us, Kagehira-senpai.” 

 

“Yeah!” Mitsuru adds. “Plus, it’s your birthday, Mika-chan-senpai! You’re supposed to get presents and have fun with your friends! It wouldn’t be a real birthday without them!”

 

“Nnnah~! Y’all really didn’t hafta do this…” Mika feels tears pricking his eyes. He doesn’t want to cry, especially not in front of everyone like this, but this is just so much. “Thank y’all, so, so much. I don’t even know what’ta say…”

 

Naru-chan comes up and hugs him, making sure to be gentle this time. “We love you, Mika-chan. We came because we wanted to. You’ve been working yourself to death lately and have done so much for us, you deserve it. You deserve to have fun and be happy on your birthday. You don’t have to thank us.”

 

“N-Naru-chan...” Unable to hold back the tears any longer after hearing that Mika hides his face into her shoulder. He still doesn’t feel like he deserves it like she said, but maybe now, with everyone - even without Oshisan - here...maybe he could feel like he did. Something is still bothering him though. “Ah,” he says, sniffling. “I was wonderin’ ‘bout ya findin’ me…how did y’all know I was ‘ere? I don’t think I said anythin’ ‘bout it ta no one.”

 

“Anzu-chan told told us!” She says. “Not going to lie, I  _was_  planning on stealing you away today to go have some fun together if you were up for it, but I got a text from Anzu-chan this morning about this surprise party and of course it was a done deal!”

 

Mika turns to Anzu who has been hiding behind in the crowd silently. “Anzu-chan…is tha' right? Ya really set this party up fer me? I thought yer my enemy….but, that’s so nice of ya. Ugh-! I can’t be mad at ya when ya do things like this! Nnah…” He swallows his pride and bows. “Thank ya kindly!”

 

She just laughs at Mika’s antics and comes up to hug him. He squeezes her back. He guesses he could forget about grudges for now.

 

He pulls back and wipes is still wet face with his sleeve. “Hehe, wow though, Anzu-chan…ya really must be everyone’s producer if ya even know my work schedule ta know I was gonna be here. It’s vacation time though, ain’t it? Ya ain’t gotta work that hard.”

 

She shakes her head.

 

“Huh, no? Someone else told ya…? Who then—?”

 

A dramatic sigh interrupts him. “Kagehira, did the straw packed into your head fall out as well for you to not be able to figure this out on your own? I swear, even a brainless ape possesses more reasoning than you.”

 

“O-O-Oshisan?!!” Mika feels like his eyes are going to pop out of his head and runs up to meet him. “Wh-What are ya’ doin’ ‘ere?” He should be at home in bed! Resting! Not here at a party of all things?!

 

Shu looks at him, exasperated. “Did the Little Miss not just explain to you? Did you really not expect the person who planned this for you to not show themselves? Just how little do you think of me?”

 

Mika flails his arms wildly. “No-! No, no, no, no, Oshisan!! That ain’t it – it! It just—uh….ya were still feelin’ sick I thought? Ya didn’t look so good after Starfes and ya slept all through yesterday, all after…so…I just thought…”

 

“No, you didn’t think at all”, Shu says. “My fever has already passed and I know with that empty head of yours that it wouldn’t be beyond you to forget your own birthday. Plus, even in the event that you did remember, don’t think I don't know that you would have come home without mentioning a word of it to me either.”

 

Mika laughs weakly, caught red-handed. Unless the topic had come up, he honestly had planned to not say anything to him. Shu always saw right through him.

 

“Anywho~” Arashi interjects. “Now that everyone’s here…Let’s have cake! I haven’t got a good look at it yet, but I’m just dying to have some.” She runs up to tables with the food in the back and immediately whines seeing it. “Ughhhhh! Ritsu-chan this is one of your cakes, isn’t it?”

 

“Ufufu, of course,” Ritsu says. “Mikarin really likes my stuff because they’re scary looking. He always takes my extras. I was more than happy to whip one up for someone who appreciates my sweets.”

 

“Hehe, yeah...” Mika admits. “Cuz they’re scary an' gross lookin’ I can eat ‘em no problem. They’re always really yummy too. Thank ya kindly, Ritsu-kun!”

 

He’s about go off with the others for a slice but stops in his tracks as a hand catches him by the back of his jacket.

 

“Not so fast, Kagehira”, Shu says sternly as he lets him go. ”Don’t eat anything until after the live. I don’t want our performance to be hindered more than it already has been by you consuming junk.”

 

“L-live?” Mika asks, confused. “We’s performin’?”

 

“Yes.” Shu answers. “After the unforeseen circumstances during Starfes, our planned performance showcasing our new song could not be done. I know you were looking forward to us being able to perform it and…with all the practice we put in I thought it would be a waste to let our art go unseen, unpolished as it might be.”

 

Mika’s confusion turns into complete astonishment. While Shu had become less particular with their performances, to do an unpolished performance?  _For him_? Mika really wonders if Shu really is feeling as okay as he says he is.

 

 “Mika-chan, come on!” Naru-chan calls out. “We need the birthday boy to come blow out his candles~!

 

Shu begins to make his way towards the others.

 

“Wait, aren’t we gonna get changed and perform first?” Mika asks. “I thought ya said I can’t have cake?”

 

Shu looks back. “I instructed you not to consume anything. I said nothing about you not being able to enjoy your celebration. Now come, all this merriment is already beginning to give me a headache.”

 

 _Oshisan…_ Mika smiles brightly and trots back up to his side. “Ah, but…are ya sure yer okay to perform, Oshisan? Really...I’m super happy to be able to perform together with ya, it’s a dream come true! But I don’t want ya to push yerself fer me more than ya already have…”

 

Shu’s expression softens. “I’m fine. Really, I am. I slept enough to last me a lifetime, and while I am far from being in top form, I wouldn’t suggest this if I didn’t feel up to it. This is a private live as well, so I am not too concerned.”

 

Mika makes a noise. He's still doubtful, but he guesses he could accept that answer.

 

They make their way to where everyone is standing around the main table. The cake, looking grotesque and almost falling apart with neon colors swirled together with chocolate is covered haphazardly in decorations like eyeballs and skulls. It looks like something more for Halloween rather than a birthday. Mika sees several of the others make a face, but to him it looks amazing. His heart’s already beating fast in excitement.

 

Guided by the others, Mika takes a seat at the chair in front of the cake and instantly flushes at everyone staring at him. He fidgets in the chair and looks down away from their gazes. He hated being the center of attention and here he has no ways of escaping it. As the candles are lit he unconsciously grabs at his shirt hems as anxiety washes over him.

 

“Mika-chan, be sure to make a wish, okay?” Naru-chan says as she places a paper crown on his head. He sees out of the corner of his eye that she has her phone out ready to film the whole thing. He forgot about this part.

 

Everyone begins to sing “Happy Birthday” and Mika’s thoughts only get more scrambled as his embarrassment rises to critical levels. He tries to concentrate on the cake, the flames on the candles, the ridges on the paper plates on the table, anywhere but the eyes and people in the around him. He shuts his eyes tight.

 

The song finishes and it goes quiet as everyone expectantly waits for him to blow out the candles. Seconds pass and he feels the awkwardness begin to set in around him. He desperately tries to think of a wish, but he can’t think of anything. His first surprise party and he’s going to ruin it by not blowing out the candles because he can’t think of a dumb wish. His anxiety starts turning into panic.

 

Somewhere behind him rings Shu’s voice, impatient, but a godsend to Mika. “Kagehira, just make your wish already. We have a live to perform, or have you already forgotten?”

 

It’s the push Mika needs. _I wish this special live with Oshisan will go well!!_  He blows out his candles, if not a bit too zealously, and without looking at anyone he jumps out of his seat to join Shu waiting for him by the curtain leading backstage, bags with their costumes in hand.

 

Letting Shu navigate them through the dark towards the changing room. Once reaching their destination Mika has to use his phone backlight to unlock the door with the keys that he still has in pocket and he turns on the light switch as they walk in.

 

Mika watches as Shu unpacks their costume bags, seeing that they are their normal unit costumes. “Oh…Oshisan, I almost forgot ta ask. What are we gonna be performin’ by the way?”

 

“Last Lament.” Shu doesn’t look up from the shirt he's straightening out as he replies. “I thought it would be natural as we weren’t able to perform it yesterday.”

 

“Wahh~ really? I’m real excited then!” Mika says. “I was sad that we didn’t get the chance ta sing it.”

 

“Well, it’s the only song I feel we would be able to perform in any sort of passable capacity with the little practice we were able to put in.” He stands, holding out Mika’s outfit. “In any case, here is your costume. Start undressing.”

 

“Aye~” Having worn it for most of their Lives, Shu trusts him enough now to be able to put it on himself without any assistance unlike some of their more elaborate costumes. However, when he’s about to tie up his collar piece Shu, already finished, walks up.

 

“Here, allow me do that.”

 

Mika blinks. “Ah— sure, Oshisan.”

 

Taking the ribbon and brooch from Mika’s hands, Shu effortlessly ties it around his neck, pinning it in place with the brooch before beginning to also straighten out the rest of his clothes. He begins to fix his bangs as well but stops as he tucks a stray strand behind his ear. “Where are your earrings?”

 

“I didn’t get to put ‘em in yet.” Mika hands him the jewelry box holding them. “D-Do ya…” He hesitates. “Do ya wanna put ‘em on fer me?”

 

Shu turns red. “I-I wasn’t planning on it, but…I suppose if you insist.”

 

Unclasping the stud, he turns Mika’s head and takes his right ear in his fingers, easily pushing it through the piercing.  As Shu takes the feather earring, Mika automatically turns his head to the other side.

 

“Oshisan…thank ya, kindly", Mika says, trying to see Shu through his periphery vision.

 

“Now just what are you thanking me for?” Shu moves his hair aside and takes his earlobe between his fingers.

 

“Fer ya doin’ this, I guess. I don’t know..." He looks away. "Ya didn’t hav’ta.”

 

“True, I didn’t.” He slips the earring through Mika’s ear. “However, since when have I ever done anything I didn’t want to, Kagehira?”

 

That answer stops Mika. "Never, I guess..." Before he can say anything more however, his eyes grow wide when Shu gently caresses his earlobe, toying with the soft skin between his fingers before gliding them down the feather dangle. His heartbeat quickens.

 

“That's right." Shu says, smoothing his bangs one last time before moving away. "Speaking of 'want', I’ll be skipping doing our makeup this time around. I don’t believe it will be necessary today. Is that okay?”

 

The ghost of Shu’s fingers still on his ear, Mika nods his head. “Y-yeah, whatever ya want, Oshisan.”

 

“No, it is precisely because this performance is my gift to you that I am asking. If you want it, I can put it on.”

 

There it was, Oshisan letting him make decisions on Valkyrie’s Lives. He had told him to be the center yesterday during their performance with Nazuna-nii too. Mika knows he’s just trying to prepare him for the future, but thinking about that still makes him uncomfortable. “Nah…its fine, really. I don’t need makeup if ya weren't plannin' on it.”

 

Shu sighs, as if that answer wasn’t quite what he was looking for, but he lets it go. “Alright. Well, let’s get going then, and fix your posture while you’re at it. This may not be a public showing, but I still expect you to present yourself accordingly. Valkyrie’s art must always be beautiful.”

 

Mika shakes his head, trying to clear the fog inside his mind and get into a proper mindspace. He straightens his back, lifts his chin, and squares his shoulders like he was taught, walking through the darkness as elegantly as he could behind Shu as they head back.

 

“Also, Kagehira?” Shu asks, not turning around.

 

“Mmh?”

 

“…Please enjoy yourself today.”

 

Mika can’t help but smile at that. “…’kay.”

 

They move onto the stage and get into their positions. The lights turn on and, just as with all of Valkyrie’s performances, the music starts with no introduction.

 

The live goes by like a whirlwind. While it isn’t technically perfect due to some of the adjustments that had to be made from what they practiced and the little prior preparation, but their singing? Their dancing? It _feels_  perfect. Perhaps it’s the lack of pressure, no other unit that they had adjust for or Dreamfes rules or time limits they had to be conscious about; just the two of them performing by themselves and for one another. While the others sit below in the audience Mika pays no mind to them, the stage is his and Shu’s alone. The feeling of being connected to one’s partner and them being so perfectly in-tune with you? Performing something that they both contributed and worked hard on? There really is no other feeling like it. For Mika, this is his true happiness and joy.

 

As the last verse comes on, Mika puts his heart into his singing. Oshisan has gone out of his way to perform this with him here, has _gifted_ him this opportunity, and right now this is the only way he feels he can express his gratitude, even if it’s nowhere near enough.

 

The music ends and the small crowd below cheers. Breathing hard and covered in sweat, Mika looks over at his partner, similarly out of breath, a look of satisfaction on his face.

 

“Kagehira,” Shu speaks into the mic. It’s rare that he would say anything after Lives aside a short word of thanks, let alone address him. Mika feels himself grow sweatier if possible. “As you know, while we were not able to perform this as planned during the Star Festival, and while this was far from the perfect performance I had envisioned to reclaim our place at the top of Yumenosaki…I am glad to be able to perform this with you here.” He smiles at him and Mika feels as though his heart would burst out of his chest. “Happy birthday, Kagehira.”

 

Everyone cheers and claps below again, throwing out more “Happy birthday’s” alongside.

 

After a moment, perhaps seeing Mika hold his face in hands growing increasingly emotional by the second, Shu speaks into the mic again. “Now, if you excuse us. I will return the star of today’s celebrations shortly,” and ushers Mika off the stage before he can start crying again or does anything embarrassing.

 

Tears and urges to cling onto Shu successfully held back, once in the changing room Mika feels he has reigned himself in enough to say words again. “Oshisan, I…”

 

“Don’t speak. First get that costume off of you before your sweat stains it.”

 

“U-uh…’kay.” He guesses Shu doesn’t want to talk yet. Questions bubbles inside though as he begins to change. _Oshisan didn’t scold him despite the obvious imperfections in their live? Did Oshisan really mean what he said onstage? Did that mean that maybe…he feels the same about performing together? That same completeness and happiness that Mika did?_ He flushes at the thought.

 

Being sure to carefully fold his clothes as he hangs them on their hanger and puts them in their storage bag, he peeks over at Shu behind him to see if he was ready and instead sees an expanse of his still bare back. He quickly turns back around, his face red. He’d wait until later.

 

Both having changed, freshened up, and costumes safely stowed, Mika locks the door to the changing room and turns to go back towards the stage. Shu still hasn’t barely said a word to him. Usually they’re more talkative after Lives once they’re off-stage, especially considering Shu’s good mood earlier. This silence between them is beginning to make him nervous, but he doesn’t dare talk until Shu allows him.

 

Shu stops. “Hold up, Kagehira. Before we return, I…” he trails off.

 

Relieved that Shu had taken the initiative, Mika stops and turns back. “Hmm? What is it, Oshisan?”

 

“I…I just want to first congratulate you properly, is all. I can’t do that with the racket going about out there.”

 

That's not what Mika expected to hear. “O-oh—, uh…O-Oshisan, ya…ya really ain’t gotta again”, he stutters out. “Ya’ve already done so, haven’t ya? And have done a lotta of other stuffs for me too, I...”

 

“Yes, I suppose I have”, Shu continues. “But if I wish to again, I very much can, can I not?”

 

“W-well yeah, but—! “Mika retorts, his face burning now. “Oshisan, ya really don’t hav’ta, ya already set this all up for me and ya’ve taken care of me this last week after I messed up and I got sick and ya came for Starfes…Ya came, and so did Nazuna-nii." He slows down, voice hitching."A-and….and I still can’t believe ya performed with us then still, an’ now? N-now—“, Mika’s breathing is getting ragged.

 

“Kagehira...” Shu gingerly brings his hand up and caresses his cheek, thumbing away the tears that Mika can’t quite hold in. Shu looks like he wants to say something, but Mika continues.

 

“And now…yer here. Ya made this party, and everyone’s here, and we were able ta sing Last Lament together like we planned…” he pauses to sniffle through his nose and presses his cheek into Shu's hand. “I ain’t dreamin’ now, are I, Oshisan? I don’t really deserve any of this, after all. I don’t even know if it’s my real birthday, ya know? I just was tossed away by my birth parents on this day, it ain’t—”

 

Shu embraces him, stopping him mid-sentence. He pulls Mika into his chest and lightly, as if unsure, begins to rub his back. “Stop with that self-deprecation right now”, he says softly into Mika hair. “It’s not a dream, Kagehira. You deserve it– …everything.”

 

“Oshisan...” Mika tries to look up but freezes at the warmth that meets his forehead.

 

“Happy birthday, Kagehira.” Shu’s lips brush his skin as he whispers. “Truly…thank you for being born.”

 

Mika feels his entire face grow hot and mouth go dry. The corners of his eyes burn again for perhaps the tenth time this past hour as he buries his face into Shu’s shirt and wraps his arms around his torso.  

 

Selfishly, he wishes he could blow out the candles on his cake again. If he could spend every, no—even just one more birthday like this, with friends, performing with Oshisan —being in his arms like this— it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

Then, as suddenly as Shu embraced him, the arms around him let go as a familiar voice rings out in the darkness.

 

“Mika-chaaan! Where are youuu?”

 

Looks like Naru-chan has finally noticed how long they’ve been gone.

 

“Uh…Oshisan…?” Mika asks as he looks at Shu slowly backing away from him stiff as a board.

 

“Y-You go on ahead, Kagehira”, Shu says, his face hidden by the darkness. “I believe I still feel a bit dizzy from the live I suppose…I shall meet you back out there in a moment.” And he's gone before Mika can stop him.

 

“Nnah..." Mika breathes out. He hopes he didn’t mess things up. Shu could be really timid when he wants to be. Half of him wants to chase after him. However, before he can decide, the lights turn on and Naru-chan spots him.

 

“Ah, there you are! Mika-chan, you and your Oshisan were taking a  _suspiciously_  long time. Call it a girl’s intuition but— Huh?” She looks around, seeing Mika all alone. “Where  _is_  your Oshisan?” Peering back at Mika to pry, she gasps seeing him red-eyed and redder-faced, immediately going into 'protective best friend'-mode. “Oh my gosh, did something happen, Mika-chan? I swear, if that man did something to you I’ll give him a piece of my mind, I don’t care what he said on that stage!”

 

“N-No, no, Naru-chan! Don’t do that ta him! I’m okay! See?” He wipes his eyes with his hands, trying to give a reassuring smile. “Sorry, I’m just a big crybaby. I think Oshisan just ain’t feelin’ that well. He went out to get some air and said he’d be back later.”

 

“Well, alright, if you say so,” she says slowly, still not convinced. “But don’t think I won’t be snake eyeing him once he comes back." With that warning, she put on her usual smile. "Anyways, come on! We left a biiii~g slice of cake for you. After performing you need to replenish your energy, Mika-chan! Looks like all you've been doing is crying, I want to see you smile!” She takes his arm and starts dragging him out.

 

The rest of the party is fun. Mika finally has his slice of cake (the most unappetizing looking piece that was easy on the frosting, just as he liked) and opens a few of his presents. They include several new horror movies, a mix of scary and cute accessories and T-shirts, and _lots_ of candy. He'll have to hide those to keep Shu from knowing for sure. He saves the larger presents, including the one he received from Ra*bits, unopened to unwrap at home.

 

Not soon after there's a commotion and crash over by the refreshment table. Ritsu and Mao were trying to force feed Koga some of the leftovers of the cake and before they knew it the rest of the cake had ended up on the floor.

 

After some complaining on Koga’s end, and some scary persuasion from Ritsu, who couldn’t stand seeing his cake ruined, as well as Arashi and Anzu, who explain that Mika had been here for hours cleaning the place prior, Koga agrees to stay behind to not only clean up the cake, but help move the props and tables backstage again after the party. Apparently Shu and Anzu had talked to the staff earlier and had allowed them to use the stage and equipment for the afternoon. Anzu tells Mika he doesn’t need to worry about putting them away and that Koga, including herself and several of the others will stay behind and clean up. Mika feels bad, but they insist.

 

As the party winds down and after several of the guests take their leave, Shu, as he promised, turns up. Mika immediately bounds to his side, asking how he feels and if he did anything to upset him. While Shu doesn’t scold him or seem mad, just explains that he's tired and beyond done with this party, he does indeed see _and_ feel Naru-chan eye them the entire time on the lookout for any signs of “the Big, Bad Oshisan” as she liked to say. As Mika often told her, she really doesn’t need to worry about anything.

 

“Looks as though things are being taken care of here”, Shu says, watching everyone begin to clean up. “I believe it is time to take our leave, Kagehira. I’ve called my family’s driver in the meantime to come pick us up. Alongside your gifts we have too many of our belongings here, there’s no way we will carry those back home in this weather.”

 

Eyeing his pile of presents, as well as props still on-stage, and remembering the luggage with clothes and accessories still backstage, Mika agrees. He’s been working all day too after all, plus with the excitement of the party and performing an impromptu live? He's pooped.

 

After about fifteen minutes of goodbyes, hugs, and thanks and fifteen more minutes of packing and moving their belongings, Mika stands shivering at the front of the school waiting to be picked up alongside Shu. Despite the number of bags and luggage surrounding them, they hadn’t brought any extra layers to bundle up from the cold.

 

As a chilly wind begins to blows Mika unconsciously scoots closer to the warm body next to him. “Hey, Oshisan…can I ask ya for one more thin’?”

 

“Hmm?” Shu must be cold too because he doesn’t complain when Mika rests his head on his shoulder and hooks his arm around his to hide hand alongside's Shu's in his trenchcoat pocket.

 

“When we get home, can ya do maintenance on me?”

 

Shu smiles gently. “Of course”, he says squeezing their hands. “You didn’t even need to ask.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Mika!! I love you so much!!!! I'm glad you had a fun party in-game too ; ;;; 
> 
> (I'm sorry this is so late, I had a bunch of badly-timed internet issues orz)


End file.
